


often

by orphan_account



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, kind of some dom!cardan undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The prompt was "You work for me. You are my slave.” and it got a little smutty.A lil snippet:And then she’s stepping into him, about to actually strike him and lose any semblance of a career, but he takes her hand and pulls her body so it’s flush up against his.This is an extremely compromising position and Jude is unnerved by how warm his body is, and how the corded muscle of his chest feels against her.No, no, no. This is not happening.“Let me show you how good you can feel about hating someone,” Cardan says, and his voice is like dripping honey, thick and sweet.





	often

**Author's Note:**

> obviously if you don't like what it's tagged as don't read it?

Jude has long, long ago decided her boss is actually Lucifer. A sexy, well dressed, cocky… piece of shit.

 

She’s had words with him before, strong words and he’s threatened to fire her on multiple occasions, but he never does. And it’s so strange because she sometimes intentionally antagonizes him, and he falls straight for it, like today.

 

“I’m not organizing your twenty-one thousand, five hundred and seventy-two emails. I’m not going to touch your email because if I do you’ll only claim that I’m doing something conniving.”

 

“This is your job, Miss Duarte.”

 

 _Miss Duarte_. God, she hates it when he treats her like this.

 

“My job I scheduling appointments and making sure all the other members of the board have their appointments scheduled properly. I answer phones, I take messages, I am  _not_  your personal secretary,  _Cardan_.” The venom in her voice is acidic and he feels the burn. 

 

“You will do this,” he said. 

 

“I will not,” she sing-songs. 

 

Cardan looks like he’s going to say something and then shakes his head, “The information for the project will be sent to you by noon.” 

 

“Cardan, it’s not happening.” 

 

“I’ll see you at the staff meeting at three.” And she hadn’t realized it but he’s pushed her out of her office and then he attempts to slam the door the in her face. 

 

She catches the door though, and she hadn’t been expecting his anger or his strength but she’s strong too so she catches the door, and says, “I am not your slave Cardan.” 

 

“Then why do you spend so much time in my office? Why do you wear those blasted red heels and those black dresses? Have you ever heard the phrase ‘business casual’?” 

 

“That’s completely off topic, Cardan, and also completely inappropriate. I’ll be going to Madoc with this.” 

 

“So you don’t deny it?” 

 

Her hand is shaking on the door and he’s still trying to push her out. This was their dance and he was ruining the steps. They bickered, and she was insubordinate, and he was a class A prick but it never went past that. So what if she wanted to dress nicely? 

 

They’re lucky it’s before the office actually opens. 

 

“You want me,” he says slowly. 

 

And then she’s stepping into him, about to actually strike him and lose any semblance of a career, but he takes her hand and pulls her body so it’s flush up against his. 

 

This is an extremely compromising position and Jude is unnerved by how warm his body is, and how the corded muscle of his chest feels against her.

 

No, no, no. This is not happening. 

 

“Let me show you how good you can feel about hating someone,” Cardan says, and his voice is like dripping honey, thick and sweet. 

 

“Cardan…” but then his lips are on her’s and she feels like she will spontaneously combust if she doesn’t get closer to him. 

 

She opens her mouth to him and Cardan nips her tongue playfully and she can’t help but wonder if they will even get much farther without being caught. People are walking by his office door, they are hidden in shadow but the fact that they could be caught at any time, just turns her on more. 

 

Cardan cannot stop kissing her and she pulls, back stumbling and trying to regain a little composure. 

 

He doesn’t give her long to think before he’s bringing her over to the glass window, and she understands there is nothing she wants more in the world than for him to be inside her. Maybe this will make her life easier.

 

“Give me your panties,” He says, and she pulls up the hem of her dress and hands him her black lace panties. 

 

“You’re so bad, wearing these to work? You’re just  _asking_  to get fucked.” Cardan drawls in her ear, as he balls up her panties and puts them in his pocket, and presses her hard against the glass. 

 

She’s nearly shaking with want and he’s barely touched her yet, his voice brings her body to attention, her nipples are hard and she cannot help but try to rub her thighs together.

 

She hears Cardan unbuckle and unzip his pants, he smooths his hand against her exposed ass, “Do you know how many times I’ve looked at you and wondered if this was a wicked game?” 

 

He nudges her legs apart and she is exposed to the open air and wound so tight she’s not sure what to do, other than beg. “Cardan,  _please_ ,” and then he’s behind her, pushing two fingers into her entrance.

 

“I always knew you were tight, but this… this is so much better than my imagination.” 

 

She lets half a moan work from her lips and then his hand goes over her mouth, “Not a sound.” 

 

He pumps his fingers in and out of her, the angle is  _killing_  her and she knows she’s been so worked up that it won’t take long for her to come. 

 

Just as she begins to tighten around him he removes his fingers and she has to stifle a whimper by biting her tongue. 

 

But then he’s pushing his cock into her and she can’t stifle the pleasurable sigh that escapes her. He moves his hips and she realizes she’s getting fucked in a position that allows anyone to simply look up and see them both exposed to the world. 

 

Fuck it, she doesn’t care and moves her hips in time with Cardan’s. 

 

Cardan reaches around and thumbs her clit, his thrusts get harder and rougher and takes complete leave of her senses, moving her hips in time with his. “Say it, say you’re my slave.” 

 

She groans and they are so, so close. “Say it! You work for me, you are my slave.” 

 

“I work for you and oh god-!” 

 

He’s pounding into her and she knows she’s flying out of control. The world tilts slightly, her vision going black at the corners and she feels him spilling inside her. 

 

Their bodies slow and she feels her breathing return to normal. 

 

“Cardan- this means nothing.” But her voice is trembling and small. 

 

Maybe she imagined it, but there’s a flash of hurt in his eyes. 

 

“Of course not.” 

 

“Can I have my panties back?” Jude asks as she starts righting her clothes. 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“ _Cardan_.”

 

“I’ll see you at the staff meeting.” 

 

She huffs and opens his door so fast it slams, she walks out looking like ten miles of bad road and no one seems to care. 

 

It’s just another of their fights. 

 

But maybe she doesn’t want to fight him anymore. 


End file.
